You Didn't See It Coming
by arminius15
Summary: Ahsoka, Anakin, and a new Jedi are on a mission, Ahsoka and the new Jedi get separated from Anakin but little did Ahsoka and Anakin know that the Jedi with them is actually working with the separatists.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

 **Here is my new story; I know I haven't written in a while if you follow me. But I had so many things on my plate this summer Marching Band which was fun and I miss doing that, my brother injured my hand. Anyways here is my new story.**

Ahsoka and Anakin were prepping their ships and squads for this mission. They are sent to destroy a secret separatist base on Ryloth. "You know Master, why does the separatist always go after Ryloth?" Ahsoka asked her Master as she continued to check her Fighter.

"Because Ryloth has no armed forces to help them, they are a planet that just takes care of their people and wouldn't guess that the separatist would attack their planet." Anakin replied.

Then Master Obi-Wan and this female who looked liked a Jedi walked up to Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Anakin, this is Lena Sea. She is the Jedi to accompany you to Ryloth." Lena kept staring at Ahsoka. Ahsoka was kind of nervous about that stare Lena was giving her. Ahsoka didn't dare be snippy at Lena about looking at her like that when Obi-Wan was right next to her.

"I lived on Ryloth as a child; I know my way around the mountains where the base is located." Lena said.

She continued to stare at Ahsoka, Ahsoka was getting this feeling like something bad was going to happen during this mission but she didn't want to tell them now, it was already too late. Their ships have been prepped and the squadrons were just waiting for the signal to board the gunships.

"Lena, your Star Fighter is right over there." Anakin pointed to a Dark Blue Star Fighter.

Lena walked over to the Star Fighter assigned to her and once Lena's stare left Ahsoka, Ahsoka felt kind of dizzy and used her Star Fighter to hold her balance. Anakin noticed how dizzy Ahsoka was and asked how she felt.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked with a little worry in her voice.

Ahsoka closed her eyes. She saw the mountains in Ryloth, and an avalanche that blocked their path, she didn't see Anakin but she saw Lena with her Lightsabers out, it glowed red and Lena had a grin that wasn't making Ahsoka feel comfortable.

Ahsoka's eyes shot open with fear and there stood before her was her Master with a worried expression.

"Ahsoka what did you see?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka was speechless in fear, and then she shook it off her and said. "I saw something very bad happen to Lena, me, and you."

"Ahsoka tell me exactly what you saw." Anakin asked

"Master, I really don't want to talk about it, we should get going. I'll tell you what I saw after the mission." Ahsoka said instantly. Ahsoka hated the fact that she knew this was going to happen and she didn't want her Master to leave her behind when she knew something was defiantly not right with Lena.

"Alright Ahsoka," Anakin said then contacted Rex on his com link and said. "Rex tell the men to board the Gunships, we are ready to go."

Anakin turned to look back at Ahsoka but saw her getting into her Fighter; he saw the worry on her face that whatever she saw surely scared her.

Anakin contacted Ahsoka and Lena on their coms and said. "I'll lead first, Ahsoka behind me then Lena you follow Ahsoka."

"Yes Master." Ahsoka replied, though she did hate the fact that Lena was right behind her.

"Yes Master Skywalker." Lena replied with coldness in her voice that shook Ahsoka.

"General we are ready." Rex said through the com channel so everyone heard him.

Anakin did feel coldness in Lena's voice but didn't make sure of why she had coldness to her voice but he could feel Ahsoka feel worried still.

Anakin left the Hangar then Ahsoka followed behind. Lena was close behind Ahsoka; she tried not to worry as much because she could tell her Master knew very well that something was bothering her. Once they arrived on Ryloth they landed their ships and hid them as best as they could.

Lena was to go with Ahsoka's Squadron while Anakin led his further up the mountains. Ahsoka's mind was swirling in worry. She was just waiting for whatever was going to happen to happen; of course she wanted to stop whatever was going to happen. As they continued up the mountain the whole place shook.

It cut the path in half killing some clones but it divided Ahsoka and Lena from Anakin.

"Ahsoka, Lena! Are you both alright over there?!" Anakin yelled over the stack of boulders.

Ahsoka looked at her legs and arms and noticed that during the avalanche one of the rocks sliced her left arm open. "My arm was sliced during the avalanche Master. It's pretty deep." Lena smiled at Ahsoka wickedly.

Ahsoka slowly turned around and sighed but her arm started to hurt and blood was starting to drip from her wound.

"What's wrong Lena?" Ahsoka asked Lena with worry and pain in her voice.

"Don't try to fool me child, I knew that you knew what was going to happen, you were worried on the entire way here, your Master is a fool too." Ahsoka grabbed her Lightsabers and ignited them get ready and fight Lena.

Ahsoka's squadron had their guns up ready to shoot Lena. "Hold your fire, this is my fight. Captain Luck, try and contact my Master and reach them."

Lena laughed and ignited her Lightsabers that were bright red that were almost brighter than Anakin's Lightsaber. "Foolish child!" Lena growled and lunged at Ahsoka. Ahsoka was ready to fight off Lena as long as it took to contact her Master and carry on the mission.

 **Well there is my first chapter, I hope you all like it, I will be posting more soon and on my other stories. Also please don't give any negative comments I'm not back into my typing yet after a long break of typing but please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

 **Here is another update as promised. I will try to improve my stories and continue my batman story if you are interested along with my Doctor Who one that I haven't worked on in awhile. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

Lena was so powerful than Ahsoka. Ahsoka was tired and stressed from the fighting and the vision then Lena caught Ahsoka off guard and used the force into the side of the mountain. Ahsoka watched as Lena murdered her squadron and there was nothing Ahsoka could do to stop her at that point. Once she cleared her head from the dizziness Ahsoka started throwing attacks.

OOOO

"Ahsoka! What's going on over there!?" Anakin yelled over the pile of boulders so his Padawan could hear him through the fighting.

Anakin then tried to climb over the boulders but was stopped by Captain Rex.

"General, I wouldn't climb over those boulders. It could set off another avalanche and cause both sides to plummet and killing us all." Rex said.

Anakin muttered in anger, and then let's find a way over to the other side and help Ahsoka and figure out whatever is happening. Then they all heard a thud against the side of the mountain with a moan of pain then the screams of clones being sliced by Lightsabers.

"Start looking for ways to get to Commander Tano men!" Anakin yelled and as they scattered to find ways he muttered to himself. "Something is seriously wrong with this Mission."

OOOO

Ahsoka was growing more tired as she continued to throw attacks. Lena seemed to be one step ahead of her on every attack.

"You are wondering how I'm trained so well youngling, well I was trained by Count Dooku himself." Lena mocked.

Ahsoka threw one big attack but Lena was so ahead of her Lena cut off her right hand. Ahsoka dropped to her knees and pulled her right arm to her chest and screamed in pain and in anger.

OOOO

Anakin's squadron heard the scream clear as day. Anakin felt his Padawan's pain and her anger. Anakin wanted to know exactly what happened and find Lena, why wasn't Lena protecting Ahsoka as Lena was a Jedi Knight.

OOOO

"Oh you poor little thing, do you need your Master to come save you?" Lena mocked at Ahsoka as she was taking deep breaths to try and keep the pain from driving her insane.

Master she thought. What would he say or even do after he found her like this.

Ahsoka got up and grabbed one of her lightsabers to fight with her left hand. Lena laughed as she saw Ahsoka get up and was in fighting stance to fight.

"You foolish child, you think you can fight with an injured arm?!" Lena laughed again.

Ahsoka was so focused on not trying to let the pain knock her out but was focused on trying to fight off Lena to survive. Lena lunged at her again but this time Ahsoka dodged her and was at the edge of the path on the mountain and looked down below. It was a far drop but Ahsoka knew she could survive it if she jumped.

She looked down below then back to Lena who grew an evil grin that made Ahsoka feel dizzy so she took the chance and jumped.

Lena ran to the edge and looked down and saw the figure of Ahsoka fall to the ground below.

OOOO

When Ahsoka hit the ground on her feet but stumbled from the impact and fell to her side. Ahsoka quickly got up and saw Lena look down below looking at her; all on Ahsoka's mind was to run and find shelter and treat her injured arm.

Ahsoka sensed her Master's anger, he probably knew that she got injured and he wasn't there to protect her.

Ahsoka tried to her com link but she doubted anything would work but she tried it anyways. "Master? Are you there?" Ahsoka asked into her com.

She waited for an answer as she kept running trying to find a cave and take shelter for the night as it looked like the sun was setting.

After liked it seemed like for hours she found a cave, with no signs of any creature living inside it. "Good thing I grabbed my Lightsabers before jumping, tomorrow I'll try looking for Anakin and the others." Ahsoka said to herself in pain still trying to hold the burning feeling of her hand missing.

As Ahsoka was about to doze off her com link went off as her master tried to contact her. "Ahsoka! Where are you!?" Anakin yelled.

"I've found...a cave to take…shelter for the night." Ahsoka said gasping in pain.

"Ahsoka what happened on the mountain?" Anakin asked worriedly.

"Lena works for the separatist, it was a trap…set for us…she cut my hand…off." Ahsoka gasped failing of trying to not focus on the pain.

OOOO

Anakin's face grew from worry to anger in an instant. Lena tricked Ahsoka, himself, even Obi-Wan and Lena cut off his Padawan's hand. He knew exactly how much pain she is in right now and he never, ever wanted her to feel that pain.

"Ahsoka, I'm going to search for you in the caves tonight so stay put and hide because Lena has not encountered us yet." Anakin said into his com link.

OOOO

Ahsoka let a tear run down her face in pain. "Alright Master." Ahsoka responded. She held her arm close to her chest and waited for her Master to come find her with the rest of the Clones.

 **I like twists I add to my stories, who knew I would actually get her hand cut off in this story. Anyways if you liked please leave a review, I do enjoy reading the reviews I get on my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

 **I'm back for another chapter. School starts very soon so I'm going to post as much stories and Chapters possible until I had heavy work load of school work. Hope you all liked the last chapter and thanks for the amazing reviews even though I don't have much reviews they are still awesome.**

Anakin searched the way where Ahsoka went; he could feel that she was this way. Rex could tell that Anakin was on edge, desperate to find his Padawan. Then out of the darkness Lena jumped out of nowhere, Anakin glared at Lena with extreme anger.

"What have you done Lena?" Anakin asked angrily. He knew Lena did something to Ahsoka and he was determined to find out. "Where is Ahsoka, Lena?" Anakin yelled. Rex stood next to Anakin gun ready to fire at the rogue Jedi. Lena grew snarl and replied. "She is probably dying of the pain I inflicted on her, I killed her squadron, and...Off...Her...Hand."

Anakin got even angry and lunged at Lena with his Lightsaber ignited. "Don't worry Jedi, she is alive but she is in terrible pain."

Anakin was still fighting her off, "Rex go look for Ahsoka try and contact her on the com link." Anakin said as he tried to handle Lena.

"You are ruining my plan Jedi!" Lena yelled "You were never supposed to find her alive!" Anakin smirked at Lena frustration and kept fighting Anakin but Anakin was powerful.

OOOO

Ahsoka couldn't put the pain behind her and rest. It was too agonizing to get rid of the pain, and then she heard footsteps outside the cave. Ahsoka tried to get up but she was so dizzy from the running, the fighting, the injury she fell to the ground.

Then she heard voices, they sounded familiar as the voices got closer they sounded like clones! Ahsoka tried to get up and started shouting for help. Ahsoka looked at the entrance to the cave and saw Rex running towards her. "Commander, are you alright?" Rex asked quickly.

"No, my hand…has been cut…off." She groaned in pain. "Where…is my…Master?"

Rex and another clone helped her up and they carried her to another save location, they were close to where Anakin was fighting of Lena.

"He is fighting off Lena, Commander." Rex replied still helping the injured Jedi.

"I must go help him." Ahsoka tried to get out of the clones supportive hold but she was in no condition to fight or even walk. Rex quickly caught at Ahsoka's left arm helped support her again and they walked to another cave.

They managed to find another cave that didn't have any creatures inside and settled in the cave. They had little medical supplies but enough to keep some of the pain away so Ahsoka could rest without feeling pain.

OOOO

Ahsoka fell asleep instantly after the medicine the clones gave her to rest. But she dreamt of how she got her hand cut off and it was throbbing painfully than ever before. She even dreamt of running away from Lena and finding the cave she was in waiting for her master. But something took a dark turn in her dream, instead of the clones finding her or even her master; Lena found her and Ahsoka was in no condition to fight but she tried. But right as Lena lunged at Ahsoka she was woken up but her Master.

"NOOO!" Ahsoka shouted as she shot up in terror.

"Ahsoka, it's me. You're save now." Anakin said to calm down his terrorized Padawan. The Clones were not in the cave with her only her Master.

"Where are the Clones?" Ahsoka asked still shaken from the nightmare she just witnessed.

"They are out trying to send a signal to the Resolute to come pick us up. Lena had set up a fake signal of a base here." Anakin replied.

Ahsoka looked down at where her right hand was supposed to be. Anakin felt the sorrow and the pain of losing her hand, he actually lived it and he knew he really didn't want her to go through the same thing or even anybody.

"Master, how long was I out for?" Ahsoka asked quietly.

"Almost two days snips, you had a fever and you had a really bad fever. We didn't have much medicine with us but we managed to control your fever." Anakin replied.

Ahsoka thought about all the trouble she must have caused her master to worry about her. One she got her hand cut off, and two she had a fever and was unconscious for almost two days. But soon they will get off this planet and she will end up with a robotic hand like her master.

-Flash Back-

Anakin finished off Lena; she was a coward like Ventress and ran off. Anakin then contacted Rex to see if they found Ahsoka. "Rex have you found Ahsoka yet?" Anakin asked trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"Yes general, her hand…has been cut off sir. Her left arm has a deep cut but we managed to give her some medicine we have. Rex replied.

Anakin muttered to himself in anger then replied. "Alright Rex, send me your coordinates and I'll meet you there." Anakin had to check on their ships they tried to hide. But as soon as he saw their ships they were blown up. "Blast!" Anakin muttered to himself.

Anakin then turned around and ran to the coordinates Rex sent him.

When Anakin arrived the Clones were standing guard outside of the cave while Rex watched Ahsoka who was resting but Anakin could see the pain on her face. "Rex, Lena blew up our ships. We have to find a way to contact the resolute. There com's are busy they won't be able to answer us."

"Maybe we could find a village and maybe they have communicator where we can contact the ship. But the Commander is in no condition to be moved." Anakin and Rex looked at Ahsoka who was starting to sweat.

Anakin felt her forehead and sure enough she was having a fever. "Where is the medical bag?" Anakin asked the clones who were guarding. One of them threw the bag to Rex and Rex caught the bag and handed it to Anakin.

There wasn't much inside the bag but after looking through the bag they found something that would lower Ahsoka's fever.

"Alright, Rex I want you and your men to go look for a village and try and contact the Resolute so we can get off this planet.

Rex nodded as he raised up he ordered his men to follow him and start searching for a communicator so they can bring back the injured Commander.

 **I really liked this chapter, anyways thanks for those you have reviewed on my story, I really loved the awesome, encouraging comments. Please review and I will update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

 **I know I have been posting a lot today but I don't have anything to do today so I am updating my stories. Once again I thank those who have reviewed and those who followed and liked my stories.**

"Sir, I spotted a small village that way." One of the clones pointed out. Rex took a look and thought they might have a communicator in their town.

"Alright men, we are going this way," Rex pointed the way the Clone found a village. "I hope the Commander can survive a little while longer." Rex muttered to himself. They set out for the village hoping to find a way to communicate the Resolute so they can be recovered.

OOOO

"I wonder what is taking them so long with that mission. I better try and contact Anakin." Obi-Wan said quietly.

Obi-Wan tried to call Anakin on his com link. Anakin answered right away but it sounded like something was blocking the communication but they could still hear each other. "Master, we need ships to bring us back to the Resolute!" Anakin shouted so his Master could hear him.

"What happened down there?" Obi-wan asked.

"Lena was a spy; she attacked us and blew up our ships. Ahsoka is injured really badly master." Anakin said quickly before the channel was scrambled.

"I need gunships ready to be picking up Anakin's Squadron!" Obi-Wan yelled into his com link.

Commander Cody responded. "Yes General."

Obi-Wan could sense that something bad was coming; he had to pick them up fast before it is too late.

OOOO

Anakin kept trying to lower Ahsoka's fever but to no avail. Ahsoka's fever was starting to make her delirious; she would start talking to someone who wasn't there.

Anakin tried to contact Rex but he couldn't reach him, he couldn't leave Ahsoka behind either, not in this condition. It was almost nightfall and all Anakin could do was stay watch and watch his sick and injured Padawan slip away.

Once it was completely dark outside, Anakin heard something just right outside the cave. He had to check it out but to stay in ear shot of Ahsoka. Then he saw a group of droids walking around, of course Lena must have sent a patrol of droids around the area to try and track them down.

"We got to get out of here." Anakin said as he ran over to Ahsoka and tried to help her up before the droids spotted them. Anakin could have fought them off but there were some many droids one could sneak into the cave and attack Ahsoka.

"Alright Snips, we got to move." Anakin said as he picked up Ahsoka. Thankfully she was asleep and not talking as much as before.

OOOO

The Clones made it to the village and thankfully the villagers weren't as terrified as they expected them to be and were nice enough to let them contact the Resolute.

Rex sent a hologram message to the Resolute hoping they would pick it up soon.

"Did the message go through sir?" one of the clones asked Rex.

"I don't know but I hope so, we don't want any separatists knowing we are here." Rex replied.

Rex was deciding if he and his squad should head back to where the General was watching over the injured Commander. He was worried for the kid but he was also worried how they were going to get off this planet.

 **I know very short chapter but I just felt like I needed to update soon, thanks for the support and the likes, follows. I really appreciate it and that actually helps me continue to type but anyways I've been busy lately dealing with family which isn't going so well but I'll work through it but I will continue to update through my hard times because this helps me keep going. Anyways please review and I'll update soon.**


End file.
